As information technology is becoming more pervasive throughout enterprises, it is increasingly difficult to protect the hundreds or thousands of computers within an enterprise from malicious threats. Further, it is increasingly difficult to control the storage of sensitive data within the enterprise. Additionally, it is difficult to identify potential vulnerabilities that exist within an enterprise. Moreover, malware and other malicious threats have become more sophisticated and harder to detect before stealing sensitive information or otherwise impacting the operations of an organization. Accordingly, there is a need for tools to identify and monitor malicious threats on the numerous computers within an enterprise.